A Family Reunion
by EmmaAthena2013
Summary: Rose Thompson was kidnapped at birth, and placed into the foster system in America. She finally escapes the system at 18, and goes searching for her birth parents John and Mary Watson. She heads to London, and goes to where she was told they were last seen. Will it be the family reunion she has wanted her whole life? Will they believe her? Read to find out, if you dare. Mature only
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1 – Arriving in London_

* * *

AN: I only own the rights to Rose Thompson. I don't own Sherlock or any of its characters. They are the property of BBC.

* * *

\- Yawns - Man, that was a long flight from Boston to London. I'm glad I'm here though. You see, I just got out of the system, and I'm so happy.

Now, I have to find my birth parents. Vicky, my social worker for the last 5 years, has told me that their names are John and Mary Watson.

I'm trying to find where baggage claim is so I can retrieve my luggage, when I feel my phone vibrating.

_Buzz, buzz … Buzz, buzz … Buzz, buzz_

I check my phone to see who is calling me, and I see that Vicky is the one calling me, so I answer.

"Hello?"

_"Hi Rose, it's me, Vicky …"_

"Hi Vicky, what's going on?"

_"Oh, nothing really … How was your flight to London?"_ She asked, as any good friend would.

"Good … It was a long one, that's for sure, but I made it here ok …"

_"Ok … That's good … Now, I've spoken with Detective Inspector Lestrade … He's worked with your parents and their good friend Sherlock Holmes before."_

"Ok … What did he say?" I ask out of curiosity.

_"Well, he gave me Sherlock's address … Do you have a pen and paper near you?"_ She asks me.

I rummage through my purse, until I find a working pen, and my notepad that I always keep in there.

"Yes …" I say in reply, my pen now in my hand, waiting to write it down on my notepad.

_"Ok … It's 221B Baker Street."_

I write it down. "Ok … What else do I need to know?"

_"The land lady, her name is Mrs. Hudson … She'll be answering the door …"_

"Ok …" I trail off as I make a note of the land lady's name, and she continues.

_"He also said to tell Mrs. Hudson that you're there to see Sherlock for a case … to find your parents …"_

"Ok … Then what?" I ask her, unsure of the step after telling Mrs. Hudson about why I wanted to see Sherlock.

_"Well, after you tell her why you want to see Sherlock, she'll take you up to Sherlock's flat, and you go from there."_

"Ok … Thanks Vicky, for everything." I reply, grateful for how much she's helped me so far in my search for my birth parents.

_"You're welcome … Good luck Rose, and be sure to keep in touch … Bye Rose."_

"Thanks Vicky … Will do … Bye." And I hang up.

I finally spot the baggage claim, and just in time too, because my luggage appears as soon as I do.

I go and get my luggage from the baggage claim. Now, I have to go get a taxi and head to Sherlock's.

* * *

AN: Please R&amp;R … I plan on making this multi-chaptered, but that depends on the Reviews I get. Thanks in advance y'all!


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 – Sherlock's New Case_

* * *

AN: I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but I only own the rights to Vicky the social worker and Rose Thompson. All of the characters from Sherlock are property of BBC.

* * *

After I get my luggage, I went outside where the taxis were, and I managed to flag one down. I carry my suitcase and carry on, put them in the trunk of the taxi, and take my purse with me inside the cab.

"Where to Miss?" The taxi driver asked me.

"221B Baker Street." As soon as I shut the door, after I gave him Sherlock's address, we were off.

* * *

**30 Minutes later ...**

* * *

"Here we are Miss … 221B Baker Street." The taxi driver states, then he asks me, "Will you be needing help with your bags?"

"Yes, that would be lovely, thank you." I reply, and he gets my luggage out of the trunk.

"There you go Miss … Welcome to London."

"Thank you." I reply, and hand him the total I owe him, plus a 10₤ tip, and he thanked me, and drove off.

Finally … I was here … I grab my luggage, and I go up and knock on the door.

I vaguely hear someone say, "Coming!"

A few seconds later, a kind looking older woman answers the door.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Hudson. What's your name dear?"

"I'm Rose Thompson, but most people just call me Rose." I reply … My arms are getting heavy from holding my suitcase, my carry-on, and my purse.

"It's nice to meet you Rose …" She sees my arms drooping under the weight of all the things I'm carrying, and then quickly adds … "Here, let me help you inside."

"Ok …" I reply, and she takes my carry-on from me and invites me in.

I go in, and she closes the door.

"So, I'm assuming you're here to see Sherlock?" She asked, wanting to make sure she was correct.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am."

"So what brings you here, exactly, to see Sherlock? If you don't mind my asking …" She asks, adding the last part in the hopes I won't get offended at her prying into my exact reason for needing to see Sherlock.

"No, not at all … You see, I've got a case for him …" I tell her.

"Ok, and again, if you don't mind my asking, what is your case exactly? I'm just curious is all dear." She replies sweetly.

"Of course not, I don't mind … Well, you see, I was kidnapped at birth and placed in the foster system in America and I just recently got out of it. I've been searching for my birth parents, because I would like to meet them, and stay with them now. My hope, is that Sherlock is able to help me find them …" I trail off … Hoping she can see how badly I want to find them.

* * *

AN: Please R&amp;R ... Thanks in advance for your support guys ...


End file.
